Help me
by Mimi.Aelita
Summary: Lo intenté... realmente intenté sanar sus heridas, pero en vez de eso sólo logré herirla más...
1. Chapter 1

Conducía su motocicleta, a una velocidad que estaba casi seguro de que era ilegal, por las calles de Mellowbrook, esquivaba todos y cada uno de los obstáculos que se ponían en su camino, su rostro lucía serio y su mirada preocupada, y claro que lo estaba.

Apenas hace a unos 20 o 30 minutos había llegado a su casa, pero se encontró con un lugar totalmente vacío, oscuro e inmerso en un silencio casi sepulcral, algo inusual en su casa ya que esta siempre se encontraba llena de gritos por parte de sus hermanos o sus padres. Se encontraba revisando la cocina cuando una llamada entró a su celular, era su madre diciendo que se encontraba en el hospital y que algo había pasado, el castaño estaba a punto de decir algo cuando esta colgó.

Y ahora se encontraba manejando a su amada motocicleta como alma que lleva el diablo con dirección al hospital, frunció el ceño al divisar dicho edificio a solo unas cuadras de donde se encontraba, aceleró aún más, la preocupación lo estaba consumiendo, no sabía que había pasado o incluso quien era el que había sido agraviado, podría ser cualquiera, Brad, Brianna e incluso su padre, dejó esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban de lado y siguió con su camino, lo mejor ahora sería darse prisa.

De un solo movimiento y con nada de sutileza, estacionó su motocicleta justo frente al enorme edificio, se levantó casi de inmediato de su asiento y comenzó a correr por los pasillos del hospital, buscando la cabellera rizada de su madre.

Buscó de puerta en puerta hasta llegar al piso número cinco, sonrió de medio lado al ver a su madre sentada en una silla, en algo que parecía ser una zona de espera, enarcó una ceja al ver que solo ella estaba ahí, consideraba que para ser un hospital este estaba algo vacío.

-Mamá- llamó a la pelirroja que se encontraba a escasos dos metros de él.

La mujer volteó casi de inmediato y sonrió al verlo –Hijo- saludó al joven que se encontraba frente a ella.

Kick la vio sonreír, pero su mirada se veía triste, definitivamente algo malo había pasado -¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con seriedad.

La pelirroja desvió su mirada, no sabía que hacer o que decir –Kick, hijo…- detuvo su hablar al escuchar unos pasos cerca, dirigió su mirada hacia las personas que venían llegando.

-¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo tú aquí?!- gritó histérica una voz femenina.

Kick volteó al darse cuenta de que aquella pregunta iba dirigida a él, pero antes de ver a la chica sintió como esta se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiro al suelo para después comenzar a golpearlo.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó molesto mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos de los golpes de su agresora.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- gritaba la rubia sin dejar de golear al castaño.

Pronto el padre y el hermano de Kick le quitaron a la rubia de encima, el castaño observó como la chica forcejeaba mientras él se ponía de pie, simplemente no entendía nada.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- gritaba aun forcejeando -¡Tú!... Tú causaste todo esto…- decía mientras poco a poco se iba calmando –y aun así…- comenzó a sollozar –aun así te atreves a venir aquí- al terminar de decir aquello la rubia comenzó a llorar.

-No sé de qué hablas Perkins- fue lo único que atinó a decir el castaño.

-Tú sabias lo que le pasaba y aun así hiciste todo eso- dijo mientras se zafaba con brusquedad del agarre de los Buttowski, pero en esta ocasión no atacó al castaño, su cuerpo temblaba pero su mente parecía ser un poco más racional, no ganaría nada con golpear al menor.

-¿De qué estas…?- intentó preguntar pero fue interrumpido.

-Sabes muy bien de qué hablo- dijo seriamente mientras tomaba asiento en una fila de sillas, donde anteriormente se encontraba sentada la señora Buttowski, y sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolso, no le importaba haber dejado de fumar hace un par de años ni tampoco fumar en un hospital.

-Espera… estás hablando de…- y de pronto aquel rompecabezas comenzó a tomar forma –Kendall…- dijo aquel nombre mientras tomaba asiento al igual que la rubia pero un poco alejado de esta.

-Kick- lo llamó su madre con preocupación.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó preocupado, mientras se sacaba el casco de la cabeza y pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello con algo de frustración, sentía una opresión en su pecho, era un dolor que no había sentido jamás, ni siquiera cuando se lastimaba por sus fallidas acrobacias.

Los otros tres presentes que solo habían estado como espectadores hasta ahora se miraron con preocupación.

-¿Qué le pasó a Kendall?- preguntó casi gritando y con algo de enojo en su voz, un enojo que disfrazaba su tristeza y preocupación.

-Hijo…- habló el padre que Kick –Ella… bueno ella esta…- decía nerviosamente.

La rubia mayor exhaló un poco del humo de su cigarrillo y soltó una pequeña risa –Ella está muerta- dijo con una sonrisa vacía, sabiendo que sus palabras dañarían al acróbata.

Honey, Harold y Brad miraron a la rubia, ninguno de ellos planeaba decir aquello tan de golpe y con frialdad como ella lo acababa de decir, después miraron al castaño, el cual se encontraba con la mirada baja.

Para Kick aquello fue como si un balde de agua helada callera sobre él, sentía como el dolor en su pecho aumentaba cada vez más, aquello simplemente no podía ser cierto, él había hablado hace unos días con ella, Kendall no podía estar muerta.

-Déjate de juegos, Perkins- dijo molesto y con la mirada baja.

Al terminar de escuchar aquello, Linnie se paró con brusquedad de su asiento y caminó hasta quedar frente del castaño, Kick alzó su cabeza casi de inmediato para poder ver mejor el rostro de la rubia, esta se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza y enojo por igual, sus ojos se veían humedecidos y teñidos de rojo, seguramente por tanto llorar, podría jurar que jamás había visto a la rubia en aquel estado.

-¿Esto te parece un juego, Buttowski?- al terminar de decir aquello, bajó la cremallera de su sudadera color negra.

Kick palideció al ver que debajo de la sudadera la rubia había una camisa de botones blanca, prenda usual entre ambas hermanas, pero esta se encontraba humedecida y teñida por el color de la sangre que, muy a su pesar, suponía era de Kendall.

* * *

 **Hola(?)**

 **Ya sé que soy una persona mala que no actualiza y se pone a escribir otras cosas :C pero esto es algo en lo que había estado trabajando y apenas me atrevo a subir no estoy muy convencida de todo pero espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Por desgracia el disco duro de mi lap se dañó :c y perdí casi todo, esto es solo parte de algunas cosas que pude respaldar, pero hay que ver el lado positivo C: una nueva historia en la puerta jaja**

 **Bueno esto es solo el inicio C: con forme pase el tiempo expl** **icaré algunas cosas que aun no se entienden muy bien xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_-¡No sabes nada sobre mí!- gritó molesta mientras caminaba a paso veloz, quería estar lejos del chico castaño, ya no soportaba discutir con él, ya no más._

 _-Sé lo suficiente, Perkins- dijo con seguridad mientras caminaba detrás de la chica, no dejaría las cosas así, ya no._

 _Kendall paró en seco, apretó sus puños y mordió su labio inferior –No tienes idea de nada, Clarence- dijo con algo de desprecio en su voz –No eres más que un tonto egocéntrico amante de la atención - dijo mientras volteaba y señalaba al castaño._

 _Kick la observó con ese semblante serio que lo caracterizaba – ¿Por qué crees que no te conozco?- preguntó sereno, ignorando lo dicho por la chica -¿Crees que soy como los demás? ¿Qué sólo veo en ti lo que tú quieres que vea?- comenzaba a sonar molesto -¡No soy como los demás, Kendall! No sólo veo a esa chica mandona e histérica, sé que hay más que eso dentro de ti, puedo ver a esa chica amante de lo increíble que sueña con tener algo de adrenalina en su vida, puedo ver esa alma indomable que pide a gritos algo de libertad, veo a esa chica fuerte y decidida de la cual me enamoré- dijo todas y cada una esas palabras con total seguridad, sin miedo de que la rubia conociera sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella._

 _Kendall se sorprendió ante aquella confesión tan abierta por parte del acróbata, pero casi de inmediato su semblante se tornó triste, desvió su mirada y agachó su cabeza - ¿Por qué?- su voz sonaba triste, como si en cualquier momento el llanto se apoderara de ella -¿Por qué alguien que lo tiene todo buscaría a alguien como yo?- su cuerpo se tensó –Tienes padres amorosos, hermanos que a pesar de las diferencias están tu lado, amigos que se preocupan por ti…- quería seguir hablando, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar su rosto._

 _-Te equivocas, Kendall- dijo mientras se acercaba a la rubia –Yo no lo tengo todo- tomó a la chica por la cintura –Aun falta algo en mi vida- con una mano apretó el cuerpo de Kendall al suyo y con la otra levantó el mentón de la chica, observó sus ojos, se veían triste, quizás temerosos, no quería verlos así, quería que ese par de esmeraldas recuperaran su brillo, sonrió de medio lado y lentamente poso sus labios sobre lo labios de la rubia._

Abrió sus ojos y respingó, había salido abruptamente de sus recuerdos gracias a que alguien tocaba insistentemente el timbre de su casa, por un momento pensó en dejar que tocaran el timbre hasta que la persona detrás de la puerta se cansara, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, pero, al contrario de lo que él esperaba, el sonido del timbre sólo se intensificó más.

Chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie -¡Ya voy!- gritó molestó mientras caminaba desganado hacia la puerta, al estar frente a esta giró la perilla y abrió la puerta con lentitud.

-¡Hey, Kick!- gritó una estruendosa voz mientras empujaba con fuerza la puerta y entraba a la casa del castaño sin siquiera pedir su aprobación.

Kick frunció el ceño al ver como la chica entraba a su casa como si nada, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo, realmente no tenía ganas de ver a nadie ese día y especialmente no quería verla a ella ese día.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó molesto, mientras azotaba la puerta de su casa, no quería que nadie supiera que ella estaba ahí.

La chica de cabello rizado tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala y observó al castaño, sonrió de una manera tan tranquila que a Kick le dieron ganas de quitársela a golpes, pero él no golpeaba mujeres.

-Tranquilízate, cariño- dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo –te traje algo de vino para que te relajaras- dijo mientras agitaba una botella de vino que traía en su mano derecha –Espero no te moleste que empezara sin ti- dijo mientras observaba el contenido de la botella.

-De todas las personas en el maldito planeta, tú eres la última con la que me quisiera topar- dijo sin disimular el desprecio en sus palabras mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la chica.

La morena sonrió -¿Estas molesto por que tampoco te dejaron acercarte al funeral de Perkins?- preguntó sin dejar ese semblante tranquilo.

De inmediato el olor del alcohol inundó las fosas nasales del castaño, Alice estaba ebria, demasiado ebria, no podía ni imaginar cuantas botellas de vino llevaba –Quiero que te vayas de inmediato- dijo con el ceño fruncido, no le importaba que tan ebria estuviera, la quería fuera de su casa y, preferiblemente, también de su vida.

Alice rió –Tomaré eso como un sí- dijo ignorando por completo la orden del castaño.

Aquello sólo logró molestar más al acróbata, que, sin dudarlo, tomó con fuerza el brazo de la chica y la jaló para que se pusiera de pie –Todo esto es tú culpa y actúas como si nada hubiese pasado- dijo mientras llevaba a la chica con dirección hacia la puerta.

Alice se zafó con brusquedad del agarré del castaño -¿Disculpa?- dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas –Si mal no recuerdo, yo no fui la única culpable, tú tienes tanta culpa de esto como yo- dijo mientras señalaba acusatoriamente al chico.

Kick rió con cinismo –Tú estabas consciente de todo lo que pasó, tú mandaste la maldita foto, tú pudiste haber evitado todo esto y aun así actúas como si tú fueras la víctima- regañó molesto.

Alice se encogió de hombros –No pasó nada que no hubieses querido- dijo con simpleza.

-Eres una…- apretó sus puños con enojo, pero sabía que debía controlarse.

Alice frunció el ceño al ver la actitud del chico -¿Crees que eres el único con problemas, Buttowski?- preguntó casi gritando –Jackie me odia- dijo en un tono más bajo, sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento –Era la única familia que me quedaba- al terminar de decir aquello limpió con brusquedad algunas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

Kick frunció el ceño –Están apunto de sepultar al amor de mi vida- dijo molestó mientras señalaba con dirección a donde se encontraba la casa de la familia Perkins –Créeme que tus problemas familiares son la menor de mis preocupaciones- dijo con desprecio.

La morena apretó con fuerza la botella que traía entre sus manos –Cúlpame todo lo que quieras, pero sabes muy bien que esto no es sólo culpa mía, idiota- y sin decir más se fue del lugar azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Kick caminó hacia el sofá de la sala y se dejó caer sobre dicho mueble, pasó su mano por su cabello con algo de frustración, demasiadas cosas habían cambiado muy rápido, pero sólo de una cosa estaba seguro, su vida seguiría siendo perfecta si jamás hubiese conocido a Alice Wackerman.

* * *

Exhaló con lentitud el humo del cigarro, de cierto modo sentía que ese humos que atravesaba sus pulmones lograba tranquilizarla, se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa, agradecía que no hubiese nadie ahí afuera, miró de reojo el interior de la casa, estaba lleno de personas, algunas caras conocidas, otras no tanto.

Tiró lo que quedaba de su cigarro –Maldita- dijo mientras pisaba el cigarro que acababa de tirar con su zapatilla.

Caminó con pasos rápidos hacia el interior de la casa, caminó entre toda esa gente con la barbilla en alto y su rosto serio, no queriendo mostrar el enojo que recorría su cuerpo.

-Linnie- escuchó a una voz masculina llamarla.

-Ahora no- dijo educadamente sin siquiera detenerse a mirar al chico.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más hasta quedar frente a una rubia de cabellos ondulados y ojos color esmeralda que se encontraba sentada en una pequeña banca, aquella señora observó a la rubia más joven, no se molestó en cambiar su expresión aburrida ni en descruzar sus brazos y piernas, sólo se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó inexpresiva mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones de cabello.

Linnie gruñó por lo bajo, no quería iniciar una pelea frente a tanta gente y menos con el cuerpo de su fallecida hermana aun presente -¿Podemos hablar afuera?- preguntó tratando de sonar tranquila.

La otra rubia torció sus labios -¿Hay necesidad de eso?- preguntó sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-Sí, sí la hay- dijo sin molestarse en ocultar su enojo, tomando a la mayor por el brazo y jalándola hacia afuera.

La mayor optó por no decir nada, los escándalos no eran lo suyo, se liberó del agarre de Linnie, ganándose una mirada de desprecio por la menor, rodó los ojos y caminó hacia el patio trasero, siendo seguida por la rubia menor.

-¿Me podrías decir que te pasa?- preguntó la mayor apenas salió de la casa.

Linnie cerró la puerta tras de ella y le dedicó una mirada de odio la más grande –Yo debería preguntar eso- escupió molesta.

Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mientras ladeaba un poco su cadera –No creo que esa sea forma de tratar a tu madre, cariño- sonaba molesta, pero su rostro seguía sin demostrar expresión alguna.

Linnie rió de manera sarcástica –Tú no actúas precisamente como una madre- dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas.

La mayor frunció el ceño -¿Tienes algo que decirme?- dijo con algo de molestia en su voz.

-Claro que tengo algo que decir- dijo molesta –Estas en el funeral de tu hija y pareciera que quisieras salir corriendo en cualquier momento- reclamó.

Rodó los ojos sintiéndose fastidiada -¿De nuevo con eso?- descruzó sus brazos –Kendall está donde merece estar- escupió de la manera más asida que pudo.

-¿Cómo puedes…?-

-Linnie, por favor no empecemos con esto de nuevo- dijo interrumpiendo a su hija –Tu hermana sólo logró algo que había intentado hacer por años, ya lo logró, deberías estar contenta- sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo que eso molestaría a su, ahora, única hija.

Linnie apretó con tanta fuerza sus puños que dolía –Era tu hija- dijo en un hilo de voz, sentía tanto coraje que podría llorar en cualquier momento.

-¡Oh, por favor!- exclamó molesta –Kendall no era más que un aborto que no se realizó a tiempo- dijo con tranquilidad –Yo estaba feliz con sólo tenerte a ti, tu padre fue el que insistió en que tu hermana naciera- explicó.

-¡Maldita sea, era tu hija!- gritó molesta –Kendall te quería- dijo intentando calmarse.

Rió con sarcasmo –Kendall no me quería a mí, quería mi aprobación en todo lo que hacía, tu padre la malcrió toda su vida, cuando él ya no estuvo más, tu hermana sólo buscó a alguien más que la adulara- rodó los ojos al recordar lo molesta que era su hija menor –Kendall no era ni la mitad de lo que tú eres, no era más que una mediocre sin futuro con aires de grandeza- habló sin disimular el desprecio en su voz.

-Te equivocas- dijo con seriedad –Kendall era una chica increíble, de las personas más listas que he tenido el placer de conocer y tenía algo que tú jamás tendrás- sonrió de medio lado al ver a su madre fruncir el ceño –Tenía un gran corazón, se preocupaba por los demás, sus sentimientos eran realmente hermosos- rió con sorna –Ahora entiendo porque papá te dejó, podrás ser una cara bonita, madre, pero por dentro estas demasiado podrida- miró de manera retadora a la mayor.

Apretó sus dientes, más de lo que debería –Aunque parezca difícil de creer- dijo con sarcasmo –nuestra separación también fue culpa de tu hermana- caminó hacia Linnie –Créeme cuando te digo que Kendall será más útil muerta que estando viva- rió con burla –Muerta quizás sirva de alimento para los gusanos- y si más, caminó de regreso al interior de la casa.

Linnie podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba, estaba molesta, estaba tan llena de rencor y coraje hacia su madre que sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, se abrazó a sí misma en un intento por calmarse, cayó sobre sus rodillas y sintió como sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Por primera vez se sintió feliz de que su hermana no estuviese ahí, no quería que Kendall siguiera viendo a esa mujer, suficiente tuvo con todo esos años en los que estuvo con ella, todos esos años donde su propio madre la dañó de una manera casi irreversible.

Lloró con amargura hasta que sintió como alguien más la abrazaba por la espalda, alzó su rosto y sus ojos, aún llenos de lágrimas, miró de reojo y logró ver al mayor de los Buttowski arrodillado detrás de ella.

-Brad…- quería decir algo, pero su llanto era más fuerte.

Brad la atrajo más a él –Tranquila- susurró cerca de la oreja de la rubia con intenciones de calmarla.

Linnie correspondió el abrazó del chico y dejó de contener lo que sentía, ya nada era como antes y sin Kendall el camino sería aún más difícil.

* * *

 **Hola(?)**

 **Sé que es menos de lo que suelo escribir normalmente, pero tengo planeado que esto sea una historia corta y realmente aún estoy peleándome un poco con la historia y el cómo la manejaré, sólo espero no ir algo rápido con esto y que logre ser entendible xD**

 **Gracias a Nikopelucas y a YaniiR por sus reviews C: espero que les guste el cap xD**


End file.
